


Commiseration

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: Microficlet about The Cloak of Levitation deciding to go over to Christine's house to chill.





	

"Oh, my God, is he hurt?" said Christine as the cloak turned up at her front door one night.

The cloak immediately whipped out a whiteboard and a pen and wrote, "No,no, everything is fine. Stephen is currently reading some books and I decided to take a break and see if you would like to hang out."

"I guess. I'm not doing very much. I'm just about to watch Sherlock."

The cloak wrote, "Oh, my favorite series! I also brought some snacks." It tendered a plate of still warm blondies and pulled off the plastic wrap, filling the room with the smell of butterscotch.

"Come in." Christine was decidedly weirded out by the thought of the cloak baking. After all, there was the factor of high temperature creating possible burns and stains caused by the use of oils and fats on one's fabric. "These smell great," she said as she closed the door behind both of them.

"Wong made them," wrote the cloak. "He's quite the baker."

Christine felt a strange burst of relief that the cloak was not the one baking. "I have no idea who that is."

"He's the current librarian," wrote the cloak before it floated around the apartment, acting as if it was looking around.

"I see," said Christine though really she didn't. 

The cloak put the plate down on the coffee table.

"Do you want something to drink? Do you drink?" said Christine.

"No need," wrote the cloak.

"What should I call you?"

The cloak tilted the upper part of itself to the side as if thinking then wrote, "Since I am the Cloak of Levitation, how about Levi?"

"That's a good name," said Christine.

Christine turned on the TV just in time to show the opening of Sherlock. 

***

"Oh, that was a great premiere," said Christine. It drove her a bit crazy that they only made a few episodes a year.

Levi quickly wrote, "Don't you think Sherlock looks a bit like Stephen?"

"Oh, you're right!" She hadn't noticed the resemblance before but now that Levi mentioned it, they really did have quite the resemblance. "Have you ever seen Stephen clean shaven?"

"No."

"If you had, he'd look even more like Sherlock."

"Hah," wrote Levi. "He looks better with scruff."

"A while back, Stephen told me that you chose him as your master rather than him choosing you. I'm curious, why?"

Levi wrote, "Why do you like him?"

Christine smiled. "Occasionally, I wonder. He's brilliant but he knows it. He's sincere in wanting to save lives but he always wants the credit. He's honest but sometimes way too honest in the rudest possible way. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, but he's cute and funny. I enjoy saving his life."

Christine laughed at that statement. "Glad you're his cloak then. What were your other masters like?"

"Merlin was quite the dear."

"Merlin?"

"Yes. Brilliant magician who came to a sad end. I really DID try to warn him about that woman. She was only using him to get her hands on his powers. Some people just don't listen. Do you do any magic?"

"Just surgery," said Christine.

"Would you like to learn?"

"Me?" said Christine. "From what Stephen told me, it would take a lot of time and study. I can't really take months and months off living in the middle of Tibet for that. Also, Stephen doesn't have the right disposition to teach. It also seems that once you get involved with magic, you basically end up devoting yourself to it. ER is my calling. Besides, with my luck, he'll probably be in the ER with another stab wound in the next month or so."

"True."

Christine took a bite of her third blondie. "These are really good. Please tell Wong he's a fantastic baker."

"I'll be sure to."

"What other shows do you like?" said Christine. 

"I don't get to watch much. Keeping an eye on him is a full-time job. I was considering getting into . . ."

Christine's phone rang. "Sorry, it might be the hospital." She picked it up and said, "Hello?"

Stephen's voice crackled with irritation. "Christine? Have you seen my cloak? I've looked all over for it."

"Yes, Levi is right here."

"Levi? You gave it a name? Look, never mind, I'll be right over. Bye." And with that, he hung up.

"You didn't tell him you were coming over?" said Christine.

"He locked himself in his room to do some reading. I left a note."

Stephen appeared in the room. 

"Don't just appear in my living room! Appear outside then knock first!"

"But I"m already here," he said.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I think the Cloak has a crush on Stephen.


End file.
